


On a Bench

by Gnosya108



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: Leah x Ruby fluff





	On a Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote bc I wanted there to be more Ruby/Leah. Maybe I'll come up with an idea for something longer and more substantial someday :p

Ruby and Leah sat on the bench, holding hands. The air was light, and a pleasant breeze moved about the air. Leah looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. You notice a lot of things when looking at someone directly. Not so many when looking at someone out of the corner of your eye.

Leah looked directly at Ruby, who stared back, wide-eyed. They both began to blush, then smiled. They looked ahead of themselves, but squeezed each others’ hands tightly. Around them, people came and went as they went on their own merry ways.

“Today was nice, wasn’t it?” said Ruby.

“It was,” said Leah.

“I’m going to miss you, again.”

“I’ll miss you too. But, we just have to get into the same college right? Or at least close colleges?” They each had a thoughtful look, looks of broad hope but the uncertainty of the future ahead. Ruby had an optimistic hope. Leah had a doubtful hope. 

“Of course,” said Ruby.

“I’ll probably mess up again though.” Leah’s face scrunched up. She was looking back towards the past, Ruby knew. A mistake that big doesn’t ever lose the regret that surrounds it. That being said, it’d been a while since Leah had even brought it up.

Ruby moved closer to Leah, wanting to reassure her.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay, okay?” Leah shook her head, but leaned her weight against Ruby. “Do your rubesty, okay?” Leah cringed as inoffensively as she could.

“I’ll do my best,” Leah said. “Do you think you could come visit me during Winter break? Or Spring break?”

“I should be able to come. I’ll try. I promise.”

“You better. I don’t like only seeing you over video chat.”

“I promise I’ll visit you.”

“Thank you.”

“Want to go out after dark tonight? Dia shouldn’t mind. We can walk along the beach and watch the stars. The stars are very pretty around Uchiura.” 

Ruby pulled away from Leah and stared at her intently.

“I’d love to,” said Leah.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

They held each other tightly, fools in love.


End file.
